


Silenced

by pine_storm_season



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pine_storm_season/pseuds/pine_storm_season
Summary: wilbur gets forcibly silenced. understandably, he doesn't take this too well.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> this is from @157-bees 's scp au on tumblr, i just got Inspired and wrote something for it. 
> 
> warnings: panic/extreme distress, uhhh taking of someone's voice i guess? and i think that's it

Wilbur knew something was wrong before he even tried to talk. 

From the moment he opened his eyes, some gut instinct screamed at him that something was irrevocably, world-shakingly wrong, and as his hand came up to rub at his aching throat, the feeling only increased. 

He froze when his hand met bandages instead of skin, the pain worsening at the slight pressure. Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck_. 

Wilbur sat up, pushing the blanket off himself with shaky hands, trying to calm the panicked urge to run rising in him. He wanted to hide in Phil’s wings and never come out again. He wanted to tear through the facility, singing a song of destruction, and burn the whole place to the damn ground. He wanted to run and never come back. 

Instead, heart pounding, hands gripping the hem of his shirt to keep from shaking, Wilbur tried to talk. 

Nothing but a hoarse, wordless rasp escaped him. 

He coughed, rubbing at his bandaged throat despite the pain, and tried to call for Phil. Tried to shout his panic, tried to call for the person he knew would protect him no matter what. Instead, the only sound in his room was a rasping whisper of Phil’s name and his terrified, strangled breaths. 

Wilbur went to stand and stumbled, nearly collapsing as he landed back on his bed. He scrambled away from the door until his back hit the wall, and he curled into himself, panicked tears blurring his vision. 

Wilbur had always prided himself on his ability to be unfazed. Even in the midst of the chaos, he’d simply tap two things together and raise the cacophony one step higher. 

But now, his body shook with silent sobs as he tried to keep himself from full-on panic. 

He heard the clicking of his lock and froze instinctively, trembling worse than before. Was he not supposed to have woken up yet? Did they have something else planned for him? 

_Fuck,_ he was scared. 

“Wil?” Quackity asked, entering the room. The concern clear on his face didn’t do much to calm Wilbur’s terror, and he pressed himself back into the wall as though that could do anything. 

He could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks, and humiliation joined the confusing, overwhelming cocktail of emotions he was feeling. 

“Don't talk to me,” Wilbur whispered, another silent sob cutting off his breath. He didn't dare look away from Quackity, suddenly, painfully aware that Quackity was technically part of the foundation. 

“Wilbur, what happened?” 

“Don’t fucking talk to, to me,” Wilbur hissed. “Why didn’t you fucking tell, tell Phil they were going to, going to do this to me.” 

“I didn't know! Wilbur, I promise, if I’d known I would’ve told Phil immediately!” Quackity cried. 

He stepped forward and Wilbur reflexively flinched back, terror flooding him. 

“Don't touch me,” he whispered, exhaustion sapping the strength of his fury. All that was left was the bone-numbing fear. “Please.” 

“I’ll—I’ll get Phil,” Quackity stammered, backing out of the room. “I'm so sorry, Wil, I had no idea they were gonna do this.” 

The door shut with a click, and Wilbur crumpled into sobs. His throat hurt with every breath, but he couldn’t stop crying, from the pain and the fear and the unending feeling of something _missing_. 

He didn't know how long it had been until the door opened again, but he was hyperaware that Quackity hadn’t locked it behind him, and he had never felt so _exposed_. 

“Wil!” Phil cried, hurrying over to him, and Wilbur flinched, ducking his head as though he expected to be hurt. 

Phil went still, then slowly walked the rest of the distance, sitting down on Wilbur’s bed near him and opening his arms. Wilbur couldn't help but scramble over and press himself against Phil’s chest, silent sobs still shaking his body, as Phil wrapped his wings around him. Instantly Wilbur felt just a little bit safer, more protected, hidden from the world beneath Phil’s wings. 

“I'm just gonna…” Quackity trailed off, before leaving the room and locking the door behind him with a click. 

“Phil,” Wilbur whispered, quieter than before. “Phil, they took my—” 

It was another few moments before he could continue. 

“They took my voice.” 

He could tell by the way Phil's arms tightened around him protectively that he was fucking _furious_. 

“Don’t—don't go,” Wilbur pleaded. “Please.” 

“I’ve got you,” Phil murmured, stroking Wilbur’s hair with one hand. Wilbur was shaking so badly he was almost surprised Phil hadn’t commented on it, just continued to reassure and hold him. 

“Can you fix it?” Wilbur asked. He winced at hearing how pitiful he sounded, the man who could bend reality with his voice reduced to speaking in a hoarse, rasping whisper. 

“I will do my best,” Phil promised him. “And I’ll obliterate whoever fucking did this to you.” 

“Okay. Just—just—” 

Wilbur sobbed again, the tiny, breathy squeak of a sound hurting his throat. But he couldn't stop crying, tucked in Phil's arms and sheltered beneath his wings, more vulnerable than he ever had been before. 

“Just don't leave me alone,” he whispered. 

“I won’t,” Phil said firmly. “And I'll never let them do this to you ever again, Wil, I promise. I'll keep you safe.” 

“Will they let—will they let me stay with you?” 

_“I'll make them.”_

Wilbur nodded, clinging to Phil, just barely starting to calm down. He still shook with silent sobs, but he didn’t feel as out of control, and sheltered from everything that could hurt him, he felt safer. 

// 

“Okay,” Phil said, one wing wrapped around a slightly calmer Wilbur. “I can't do anything to fix it right now, in case I mess it up and hurt you, but I think I can fix it.” 

Hope leapt in Wilbur’s chest, and he could barely keep himself from betraying his excitement. It could go wrong. They could hurt him again. They could take his voice again, and maybe this time Phil wouldn’t be able to fix it. 

“What they did is they just—uh—they removed your vocal cords, basically. And I can fix that. But I need to learn how it works, because otherwise I might mess something up and make it worse.” 

“How long will that take?” he whispered. 

“…I don't know.” 

Wilbur could barely keep his disappointment from being obvious. If he made Phil upset, he might not fix his voice— 

What was he thinking? Of course Phil would fix his voice. Phil loved him. Phil would never leave him like this if there was any possible way to fix it or even any impossible one. 

But he was scared. 

“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay.” 

“I don't think it will take much longer than a week,” Phil told him. “Can you last a week without your voice?” 

“I don't know.” 

“I'll be here with you, as much as you need me,” Phil promised. “I’ll keep you safe, Wil. You’re not going to be hurt again. None of them would dare, after seeing what I did to the ones who did.” 

“I don't feel safe.” 

“That's okay,” Phil murmured. He wrapped an arm around Wilbur and pulled him close, wrapping his wings around him securely. “I know that must have been terrifying. But even if you don't feel safe, you are. I promise. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

“But what if they do it when you’re asleep, like with this?” 

“Then I’ll fucking rip them to shreds, and I’ll heal you from anything they did. Wilbur, you’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna get your voice back. You'll be able to sing again.” 

But even with his voice back, Wilbur was too scared to sing again without Phil with him, just in case they saw it as a threat. Just in case they took his voice again. 

Just in case they broke him again. 

  



End file.
